


Lurking On Sunshine

by HopeCoppice



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fix-it fic, M/M, Other, Past Character Death (canon), Relationship can be read either way at a push, some strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/pseuds/HopeCoppice
Summary: Ligur was destroyed on the way to the Apocalypse. A lot of things were.Or: It'd be a funny old world, if demons started going around liking each other.





	Lurking On Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Some text blatantly and unapologetically adapted from the book's introduction to Hastur and Ligur.

Hastur was lurking in the shadows. He was good at lurking. _ They _ were. Him and Ligur. If Katrina and the Waves had released ‘Lurking on Sunshine’, they would have been in the music video. Ligur really _ could _lurk in sunshine; Hastur had seen him do it. He’d done his best, but Duke of Hell or not, he always felt a little silly lurking in broad daylight. He preferred shadows, like the dark recesses of Duke’s Yard. It seemed a fitting place to lurk, when one was in Mayfair. He and Ligur had lurked there for a bit, while they were trying to get their bearings before heading to Crowley’s flat.

He had been lurking there in the dark for three hours, now, but he had been pacing himself. It was no fun lurking alone, but at least he was lurking with purpose. With malice aforethought. His attempt at vengeance had failed, and it seemed it always would, but he’d found himself lurking a block away from Crowley’s flat the evening after the failed execution. That was when he saw it; the car. 

When Hastur had been raging against the injustice of Crowley walking away unscathed, Beelzebub had patted his shoulder and told him - in what he suspected they thought was a _ comforting _ tone - that Crowley _ had _ seemed upset about the loss of his car, at the airfield where The End failed. It had been destroyed, they’d told him. He’d _ seen _ Crowley drive it into the hellfire of the M25, he’d nearly been _ discorporated _ by that fire even as he darted between atoms to escape it. It must have absolutely _ wrecked _the car.

But the car was back, just as it had been before any of it happened. The ring of fire that had been a motorway hadn’t even been mentioned in any of the crumpled newspapers Hastur had snatched from the floor. Nobody was talking about _ any _ of it, nobody even seemed disturbed by how close the world had come to ending. And if none of that had happened - if the world had never even _ started _ to end - then maybe, somehow, the end of _ Hastur’s _world might have been undone, too.

He wondered if he should lurk somewhere else. Perhaps he should prowl around a bit; it was stupid, really, to think that lurking _ here _was the best course of action. Perhaps he was wasting his time altogether. Ligur was gone; he knew that. He’d known, the moment he saw him melt before his very eyes, that he would never see him again.

Hastur closed his eyes. Demons didn’t cry, and he wasn’t going to break that rule now.

“All hail Satan,” came a voice at his shoulder.

“All hail-” he began automatically, and then he recognised it, spinning round. “Ligur!”

“Hastur.” Ligur had always been the steady one, the ice to Hastur’s hellfire. “It took me _ hours _ to think of looking here. I’ve been lurking by Crowley’s dustbins.”

“I thought, well, we waited here, before-”

“I thought you might _ avenge _me,” Ligur tells him, and there’s a hint of disappointment in his voice. “Thought I’d lurk around until you came back.”

“I did. I- _ we _ did, Hell, that is. We ran him a bath full of _ Holy Water_, and the wriggly bastard just splashed it around a bit and buggered off topside. I came back to have another go, but… I saw the car. He wasn’t supposed to _ have _ the car any more. And I thought, if he got _ that _back...”

“Yeah, I woke up in his bloody flat. Hate what he’s done with the place.” Ligur smiled, a lop-sided sort of sneer that never failed to improve Hastur’s mood. “So you did try to avenge me?”

“Twice,” Hastur reminded him, and Ligur scoffed.

“Anyone’d think you liked me.”

“No,” Hastur told him, as he always did. Lying, after all, was a proper demonic deed.

“Right,” Ligur agreed, as he always did. “It’d be a funny old world, if demons went around liking each other.”

They lurked in companionable silence for a few more minutes, and then Hastur grabbed Ligur’s hand; being recorporated was always a bit disorientating and he didn’t want the dozy pillock to go wandering off and getting lost. Hastur would only have to find him again.

“Come on. Let’s go to Hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on Tumblr if you like @sameoldsorceress.


End file.
